


The Riptides Of Life

by Elegant_Gloom



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Gloom/pseuds/Elegant_Gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one moment Haruka Nanase's life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear Water

Cold.  
The water was so very cold. Icy fingers dug deep into his skin, dragging him down, down, down to the bottom of the pitch black sea.  
He awoke with a start, covered in goosebumps and flesh slick with sweat. The sudden jolt into reality made Haruka Nanase's mind reel with an aftershock of fear. Nightmare or not, the adrenaline caused his heart to pound uncomfortably fast.

Running a slender hand through his inky black hair, he shivered trying to ignore the unpleasant feelings the dream had dug up.

Fear, abandonment, rejection...

The water rejected him only at night, in his sleep and he was slightly grateful that it hadn't followed into the real world. These night terrors began right after his unfortunate discovery.Ever since he had stumbled upon his mother's old journal, Haru's life had never been the same. Every confusing memory was now made painful in terrible and glaring clarity. 

Haruka's birth was a mistake.

His parents were always gone and he knew why. They simply could not be held down by a child.

The realization of his good fortune having had his doting grandmother take care of him was bittersweet. It frightened him to think of what might have happened if she hadn't been there for him.  
Tears welled up in his stormy blue eyes, but never fell.  
He missed his grandmother terribly.

Haruka had come to terms with living alone. It didn't make it any easier, no matter how introverted he was. 

Closing his eyes and standing up, Haru slunk down the darkened hall and fumbled for the bathroom lightswitch. Blinking at the light and frowning slightly Haruka turned on the hot water and pulled his clinging, sweat stained clothing off his lean body.  
Sighing and sitting down , his back sliding down the cold porcelain Haruka lazily watched steam rise and dissipate. The swirling water around his bony knees did wonders to calm his muscles.

The water was like a living thing to him. It held a magic and comfort that did not compare to anything else.  
Nothing quite excited and soothed him like water. Except of course for one other thing, or rather person.

Crimson burned the back of his eyelids as he pictured the person who caused epic amounts of chaos to erupt in Haruka's heart. The boy had the most startling crimson eyes and Haruka missed him, almost in a cold, desperate sort of way.

Rin Matsuoka.

Haru both simultaneously hated and loved him.

Rin had had the amazing ability of being able to draw emotional reactions out of Haru. It was no small feat as Haruka and long ago locked down his feelings and fashioned a blank mask of indifference to wear out into the world.


	2. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin come face to face after having a falling out, some time ago. What follows is inevitable.

Rin might have been a source of happiness for Haru; but he was also the catalyst for Haru's increasing depression and anxiety, born of being "abandoned".

Four years ago Rin had stood beside him as they stared at the garden that they had planted as a class. 'For the Team' was etched onto a brick. The bricks were handmade and they surrounded the flowers gracefully. Cool wind was blowing and branches of the Sakura trees that framed the small school were swaying.  
Red eyes peered into his blue orbs and then Rin's small mouth said the words that were going to break Haru.

"I'm leaving Japan to swim at Australia's best athlete school." 

Rin looked down and lowered his voice.

" I have to make my father's dream happen".

Haru felt like ice, all he really heard was:

"I'm leaving you".

Rin only liked him for his swimming.

He was leaving just like his parents and he wasn't looking back.

Was Haruka that easy to throw away?

Shivering he turned away from Rin, he had to hide his face,Rin could not see his weakness.

"Good Luck"

Haru then glanced back and turned on his heel, briskly walking towards his home.

When Rin was out of sight, Haru ran. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Haru found himself in bed again, he tried not to think of Rin.

The attempt was futile. Haru thought about the electric pulse he felt whenever Rin had raced him, or when they touched. He felt so numb now. It never really receded, in truth Haruka had locked himself in the bathroom the moment he had gotten home those four years prior.

Sitting in the tub, he stared at the wall and rocked slightly back and forth. Tears had stained his face and his chest hurt. Time seemed to crawl by and Haruka wasn't sure how he could face Rin ever again, without the hurt showing.

The memory faded.

Blinking, Haru willed himself to try to sleep again. It must have worked because the morning sun hit his eyelids painting them in pale yellow; in what felt like seconds.  
Haru had to remind himself that Rin had come back to Japan. The problem was that Rin had come back as cold and distant as Haru felt. 

Rin seemed like a caged animal, trapped, angry and scared. He lashed out at all of his old friends. He sneered at Haruka and once again only talked to him, no demanded, a race.  
Haruka had complied but instead of cementing their bond it caused them to grow even further apart.  
Rin had won and left Haru alone and confused.

Sighing, Haru pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As usual it consisted of Saba shiyoyaki and a cup of white rice. Just as Haru was cleaning up a knock sounded at the door; and then another and another. It wasn't polite knocking; it was a barrage of angry fists against the thin wood.  
Clearly, it wasn't Makoto, Haru's neighbor and best friend.  
Makoto knew just to walk in.

Who could it be then?

Turning the handle and squinting at the bright light, Haruka's eyes adjusted and focused.  
On one Rin Matsuoka.

Rin was leaning against the door frame; an angry, determined set to his face and eyes.  
Haru stepped back and Rin rushed forward into the genkan. Throwing off his shoes he then turned and faced Haru.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Rin was now in his face.

"Makoto wouldn't stop texting me. He said that something was wrong, that no one could help you but me. Why?"

Haru was looking anywhere but; the angry boy less then 3 feet away from him. He remained silent and walked away towards his bedroom.  
Rin stalked after him and waited until the door was closed before he grabbed Haru's shoulder and whipped him around.

"TELL ME" He growled.

He kept a hold of Haru's arms now, his grip hurting. Wincing Haru, shuddered and then tried to back away.

"Leave me alone!"

Rin glared and moved even closer.

"No".

Haru sighed and saw Rin wasn't going anywhere.

"What's wrong with me, is that the most important person to me, doesn't care."

Rin only stared, a blank look on his usually emotive face.

"What's wrong with me, is that i'm so obviously useless that even my Parents threw me away!"

Haru took a deep breath and continued.

"I love you Rin. "

He blushed furiously.

"But you obviously used me as much as you can...Now leave me alone"

Rin stood stock still and Haru turned away to open the door, but before he could even take three steps; strong arms had pulled him close.

Hot lips suddenly were on his, pressing and demanding.

Rin quickly pushed their hips together and ran his hands up and down Haru's sides, pausing at the bottom of Haruka's shirt as if gathering the courage to slip his hands up and under his clothing.  
Haru Responded by pushing Rin towards his bed, as they toppled down their legs tangled. Haru straddled Rin. He pulled back, only for a moment to gaze into Rin's crimson eyes and then plunged into the pleasure that was Rin's mouth.

Rin ground his hips up and then tugged on Haruka's shirt, it was pulled off alongside Rin's own shirt in record time. They were extremely fast at stripping after all.  
Their hands explored every ripple and curve and edge of each others bodies. Haru grinded down on rin and both gasped in unison. Their arousal was quite evident. Rin smirked as he kissed the side of Haru's mouth he reached down between them to fondle his handiwork.  
Haru shuddered and pushed his hips down harder and quicker.

Rin really looked so... fuckable.

Haru was never overtly sexual but he actually had quite a high libido. It proved to be troublesome when he was alone.. but now it was proving to be a blessing.  
Haru had secretly fantasized about doing things like this with Rin for some time. Probably since he was 15. He knew that Rin was different then his other friends, but it took hitting puberty for him to put two and two together.

Haru raised Rin's hand, the one that was groping him and brought it to his mouth. Not looking away from Rin's eyes he slowly took one of his fingers and slipped it into his small mouth.  
His tongue tasted salt and Haru realized that he had never felt so turned on, before this moment.

Sucking on his digit Haru pulled Rin closer and tipped his head back to make him watch. Rin gasped and then bucked harder then before into Haru. Sucking harder and allowing saliva to pool into his mouth, Haru realized how close he was. 

Just by grinding and tasting Rin's flesh. 

Haru pulled the finger out of his mouth and thrust his hips in a impossibly rapid and hard tempo as he pulled Rin into a heated kiss.  
Rin tripped over the edge first , just as Haru bit his lip.  
Haruka followed soon after.

Sweating, shirtless and sticky, they only stared at each other.

Rin reached over and stroked Haru's soft obsidian hair, he smiled and kissed Haru softly.

He whispered "I love you" against Haru's soft kips.

Haru could only hug Rin and smile a tiny smile.  
Rin was his and he was Rin's, he'd never feel completely alone, as long as he had Rin by his side.

Slowly Haruka's heart started to mend, little by little.

Breaking the surface of the cold, frigid water suddenly seemed easy. Sadness was held at bay, by the light that Rin showed Haru.  
It was then that he knew they'd be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm going through a divorce right now, and had to resort to writing late at night, after unpacking. This is actually my first fanfiction and first ever Smut plot. Please tell me what you think! It really helps!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for some time. But I am a horrible procrastinator/perfectionist..So it takes me a while. Please tell me what you think! This will most likely be a two shot.


End file.
